Band Geeks
by Rayquaza the Awesomeness
Summary: Matt joins a new school. And also meets the scary band geeks of this school. Hiding his musical talent, he dismisses them as freaks, but eventually, he decides to join them after pleading. So they form a band. Will they stay together? Or will they all fall apart? Find out for yourself. WARNING: Yaoi! Boy x Boy! :D Mello x Matt. -
1. Chapter 1

Rayquaza Note:

I do not own Death Note. At all. xD

Also, this is my second ever fanfiction, so I hope it meets your expectations. ^w^

Matt's POV:

I re-adjusted my goggles as I followed the headmaster around school.  
"Okay Mail-"  
"Matt." I corrected before we stopped to stand outside what I assumed was my classroom door. He then gave me a frustrated look before continuing.  
"Right. Matt. When you go in, I want you to introduce your self and then go sit down. Best not to get into too much of a conversation with Mr Robinson, he's a bit... Strange..."  
I nodded at him.  
"Good luck Mai- Matt. Yes. Go on in now."  
I shot him a disgusted look as I registered he was talking to me like I was a five year old. He sighed at me apologetically and then I walked in.

Mello's POV:

"Mello! Watch out bro!"  
I didn't even need to turn around, and I caught the spit ball between my index finger and my thumb. Gross. I then turned around and glared at the perfect student that was my main culprit for throwing it.  
Nate River, or Near, as he preferred, grinned at me. Always wanting to get my attention, the little freak. Stupid sheep boy. Gah. Ignore him Mello.  
"Settle down class. We're going to have a new student today, so please at least TRY to make him feel welcome. On the first day at least." Mr Robinson pinched the bridge of his nose. "And he should be joining us... Right about... Now!"  
Such a fucking creepy teacher. Psychic. And... Creepy...  
The door opened and a redheaded boy was pushed in. I'm surprised he didn't fall over, seeing as his face was practically glued on the Game Boy Advance that he was holding.  
"Come on boy, to the front please!" Mr Robinson said. The boy nodded, still not paying attention as he slowly trooped to the front and stood beside our wacko teacher.  
"What's your name, boy?" He asked.  
Said boy looked up. He was cute. Like, really cute. Small nose, pink lips, pale skin, slightly freckled-  
"Matt." His voice (which was pretty sexy by the way), interrupted my thoughts.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah. Matt."  
"Matt, what?"  
"Just Matt."  
"So, you don't have a last name?"  
'Just Matt' smirked. "Tress."  
"Matt Tress. Mattress. Nice."  
The whole room, with the exception of me, started laughing. What was so funny? All he did was claim he was a comfy thing people sleep on. Jeez.  
"So, Mister Mattress, want to put that game away and tell us your real name?"  
He paused, and then grinned. "No... And erm- No. So, where do I sit?"  
Mr Robinson, who was by that point annoyed, sighed. Then it was his turn to give off some sort of smirk. The sort of smirk that would have made me quake in my leather. But, I'm not a pansy. So I didn't.  
"Go sit in our only free seat, near the back." Mr Robinson pointed to the seat next to mine, still looking creepy. Then Matt shrugged and started to walk over here. And as he sat down next to me, the room gasped. Matt looked around, a confused look on his cute face. What Matt didn't know, was that people that sat next to me usually got chased away by my mad fangirls and fanboys. And then to a different country of some sort. Either that, or I'd threaten them, and bully them to death. I sound mean, but I have my reasons. Totally.  
I looked at Matt, it was quite hard to see what his eyes were looking at, with his orange tinted goggles covering them, but I'm pretty sure he was staring at my crotch, open mouthed.  
Oh dear, not another one. I mentally face palmed. He thought I was a girl at first too. I moved some of my hair out of my face and smirked at him.  
"Like what you see Mattress?"  
"What? No. Just... Surprised. Yeah. That is a good word to explain with."  
"Really? You're another jerk who thought I was a female. Right?" I raised my eyebrow at him. And then, it was him who smirked.  
"Of course not, Jackass." He said sarcastically.  
Everyone who was in hearing range stared at him. Again, Matt didn't know of my scary fame at this school.  
"My name isn't Jackass, Rug-Muncher, it's Mello."  
"Mello?" He scoffed. "What sort of name is Mello?"  
Now it's my turn to come up with a hilarious name pun.  
"Mello, is my last name. First is Marsh."  
"Marsh Mello. You've got to be kidding me."  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"You're a nutjob. 'Mello'."  
Even more people were staring at us. Including Near, who was glaring the most at Matt.  
Matt turned around, obviously noticing the strange boring of eyes on the back of his head.  
"What's up with the little Sheep dude?" He asked.  
I smirked. I have officially decided I like this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayquaza Note:  
As I said, I don't own Death Note. *Sigh* I also don't own the song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. You should listen to it. :3  
Please enjoy this chapter. ^3^  
Please review. xD

Chapter Two:

Matt's POV:

"What's up with the little Sheep dude?" I asked. He was creepy as Hell. And the teacher? Pretty weird, but not as much as the glaring albino a couple rows behind me.  
Then I noticed Mello was smirking at me. I think. Stupid goggles. Need new ones. Better ones. I wear them too much. Oh well.

When I was certain that Mr Robbo (Nicknames for the win!) stopped glancing over at me and was continuing on with the 'fascinating' lesson about the magic of prime numbers, I hid my Game Boy Advance underneath the desk, and started playing on Pokemon Emerald, flew to Ever Grande city and then started to scavenge for items in Victory Road.

At the end of the double maths lesson, Mello turned to me.  
"So, Mattress, wanna come hang out with us? So, you know. You're not lonely on your first day?"

I thought about it. My older sister Jenna, commonly known as 'Ditzy', for being weird, said that if I didn't make any friends, I could go hang with her and her friends. But then, she'd probably try and set me up with one of those horrible chicks, despite knowing my sexuality.  
I'm gay. Get over it.

"Er... Yeah. Sure. Marshmello."  
He glared at me, "Don't call me that any more. Got it?"  
I sighed. "Then don't call me Mattress."  
"Fine." He re-adjusted his leather vest which had been hitching up his stomach from the position he was sat in, obviously showing he wasn't paying attention. "Right. Let's go."  
Everyone was packing up and I was just about to walk out, following on behind Mello slowly when Mr Robinson stopped me.  
"Wait Matt. I'm not saying you shouldn't hand out with Mello. Just... That you should be careful around him..." I nodded briefly, deciding to ignore him.

Eventually, Mello was finished dragging me through corridors, and out onto the field.  
Several people were sat on the floor, some on their phone, one painting her nails, and others just talking.  
"Alright. Listen up bitches!" Yelled Mello. "This 'ere is Matt. New today, and a loner. So I asked him to join us." He turned to me. "Matt, these are my Minions. Feel free to introduce your self to Matt."

The girl who was painting her nails bounced up to me, grinning. "Hello Matt! I'm Misa Amane! Daughter of the great Molly Amane the model! Welcome to school!" I took her hand, expecting to shake it, but she just pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Mi- Misa! Some one- Help!" I gasped.  
"Misa. Get off of him please." A male voice said. Misa pouted and let go of me.  
"Thanks," I breathed. I looked up at my rescuer. Tall, tanned, handsome. But no, I'm not falling for him. Looks too stuck up for my taste.  
"Light Yagami." He said. "And this person who is currently stuffing his face with cake, is L Lawliet."  
L Lawliet. Black hair, obsession for sweet things, odd sitting position. Nah. Not my type. He swallowed the cake and stood up, lightly shaking my hand.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Matt." I nodded at him. "This is my jam obsessed twin brother, Beyond Birthday."  
Beyond grinned at me sadistically before returning to his strawberry jam eating. An even bigger no no.

"Misa. You forgot your text books."  
A voice from behind me said. A female voice. I turned around and Misa leapt up to go and glomp the woman that addressed her.  
"Halllllllllllleeeeee!" Misa squealed.

"Halle Lidner, platinum blonde hair, tall, above average breasts-" Mello quickly came forwards and punched the new intruder in the face. The little sheep boy from earlier.  
"Near. You are such a pervert!"  
"How am I, Mello? I was simply describing Miss Lidner."  
"Near," Beyond cut in, "Is Lawli and my cousin. Isn't he sweet?" He grinned.  
"Err... Erm- I..." I stuttered. No. He's not sweet. He's fucking creepy.

"Oi. Matt. Stop daydreaming." Mello waved his hand in front of my face. And then I looked at him. I forgot to use my examination skills on him. He was beautiful. Blonde hair which shined in the sun, creamy skin (I was twiddling my thumbs to stop me from stroking his face), and his eyes. Icy blue, distant and cold.

He slapped me. "Matt. You were staring at me."  
I touched my red cheek. "That hurt, bastard." I mumbled.  
"It was meant too, turd burger." He sighed. "Come on people. We have music after break. Light, you need to tune your guitar, same with L. Beyond, go and set your drums up. And Near?"  
"Yes, Mello?" He looked at him with what I can only describe as... Longing. Creep.  
Mello massaged his temples. "Find your sheet music. Everyone else has their's. Right. Everyone who doesn't have music next session, is likely to have it afterwards. Except you Matt, 'cos A: You're new, and we don't know what your musical ability is, and B: The next music sessions are only for the people with the highest level in the school. And Misa and Halle. They're special. They get into our lesson for the band-"

Mello droned on a bit longer, but I wasn't paying much attention. I had a cigarette, re-positioned my goggles and walked to my own next lesson.

Would now be a bad time to mention that I'm sixteen and I've nearly mastered piano. Whoopsie.

~~~~ (O_O) (::) ~~~~

Mello's POV:

L, Light, Near and Beyond followed me to the room where our music lesson was held.

"Welcome, boys." Teru Mikami said. He's the 'Manager' in our band.

That's right. We're in a band. We don't have a name for it, even though we started this about eight months ago. But we're getting really good. I'm the lead singer, and I also tend to add in my own solos on my Violin. Misa, my soprano backing singer, and her older sister Halle, my alto backing singer. As much as I resent that weird albino stalker, Near is my keyboardist. But I can't kick him out, because he's pretty good, and also he's L and Beyond's cousin, and they'll leave if I don't let him stay. And I need them.  
Beyond is the drummer, L is the bass guitarist. Oh yeah. Light is the lead guitarist. Kind of, forgot about him there. Yup.

"Hello Mikami," I said, "We'd like to get started now, if you don't mind."  
"Okay. Your stuff's in the same place as last time."

We picked up our instruments, and set everything up, everyone in place.  
"1, 2, 3, 4." Beyond said boredly, tapping his drumsticks together.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks,_  
_With all the lies in the book,_  
_To make a citizen out of you,"_

I sung the words, hands gripping at the microphone as I didn't have my Violin to hold if needed in this song.

_"Because they sleep with a gun,_  
_And keep an eye on you, son,_  
_So they can watch all the things you do."_

I looked over at Light on my left. He was singing along with the song, strumming on his White guitar with a Black lightning bolt on it.

_"Because the drugs never work,_  
_They gonna give you a smirk,_  
_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean."_

I then turned to L on my right. He was plucking at his bass guitar, which pattern was the same, but his was Black with White.

_"They gonna rip off our heads,_  
_Your aspirations to shreds,_  
_Another cog in the murder machine."_

It's really funny, that we chose this song. I'm pretty much the most scary teenager you could ever come across, and here I am. Singing that fact out to the world. Well, not really to the world, but anyone that walks past the music room. So that's good enough. I guess.

_"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."_

Maybe we will leave you alone. You'll never know. I heard Misa and Halle's amazing singing in the chorus and glanced at them. They were smiling. Having fun. I suppose that's what music does to humans.

_"The boys and girls in the clique,_  
_The awful names that they stick,_  
_You're never gonna fit in much, kid._"

Sounds like me when I first came to this school. But I soon showed them who's boss.  
I didn't even need to look at Near to know that he was smiling. He loved this song. No. Obsessed with it, more like. But I looked at him anyway. And yes, he was grinned, but his eyes were fixated on the keys. He was playing it really well, seeing that he was playing it from memory, and not fucking it up like he did with every other song when he was at a loss for sheet music.. But as I said, he loves this song, so of course the is the one he chooses to play with no sheets.

_"But if you're troubled and hurt,_  
_What you got under your shirt,_  
_We'll make them pay for the things that they did."_

Didn't want to injure my neck by craning it all the way around to look at Beyond, and I was too lazy to actually turn around, but you could hear he was having fun, smashing on all the drumm-y bits and symbols. I know nothing of drums.

_"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,_  
_Ohh yeah!"_

Light started to jam out on the slightly oldies sounding guitar solo. Jeez, we need a better amplifier. I realized I had no one else to think about as I sang, so I looked out of the window, into the corridor.  
I could have sworn I saw tufts of red hair run past. My eyes must be failing me.  
Like our amplifier.

_"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,_  
_All together now!_

_"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me,_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"_

I noticed my eyes were closed as we ended the song, and it was a certain voice that made me open them immediately.  
"That was pretty good. I like it." Matt. What was he doing here? It's Monday today. His music session will be on Wednesday.  
"Why thank you, Matt." Near said, scowling at him.  
"No problem, sheep boy."  
More scowls.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
He shrugged. "Got lost. Looking for Technology."  
"That's on the other side of the school, asshat."  
"Well, I'm sorry, fuckwit, but Beyond told me it was down here."  
I glared at Beyond. He smirked at me.  
"I just wanted you to drop by and hear us play. Mello would have objected if I'd have asked you, Matt." Beyond said.  
"Damn right." I muttered.  
Matt either didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me.

At the end of the lesson, even though they seemingly hated each other, Matt and Near were talking to each other. But I'm guessing it wasn't good, as they were in the corner of the room, both with evil, challenging smirks on their faces. Oh dear.

Just what are they planning?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.  
RN:  
Yup. Don't own Death Note. Don't own anything, except the story idea and the writing.

That said, enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. ^.^  
Can anyone guess the film quote near the end?  
Please rate and review. 3

Matt's POV:

Well that was eventful. And I still hate Near. He saw the way I was staring at the beautiful and highly expensive keyboard he was playing, and assumed I could play. I told him he was correct, but now he wants a keyboard battle. Waaah.

It is now currently lunch time, and they invited me to sit with them. I accepted, but I'm sat here, eating this limp burger, with Near's eyes glued to the back of my head. I really do hate him.

I must try to make conversation. It's quiet, and they're all looking at me expectantly now that I know about their band.

"Well... You're really good. What's the band's name?" I asked.

"We don't have one yet. No one can agree on anything." Mello said.

"I would help you, but English isn't my strong point. You can ask me anything about video games, computers, or smoking. But that's just about it." I said, pulling my Game Boy Advance out and putting my Lego Bionicle Robots game in. (I know, I'm childish.) "Well, do you want to tell me your ideas?"

"Something to do with Justice." L said.

"The Justice League!" Near sniggered, fiddling with some form of action figure. "Poor Spiderman..."

"Stop being childish, Near. We're not fictional super heros!" Mello snapped.

"But if people were super heros, Matt'd totally be Iron Man! And you can be Thor, Mello!" Misa squealed.

I scoffed, even though being Iron Man would be pretty cool. "You guys are thinking of The Avengers. The Justice League is from the comic books." That was probably wrong, but I wanted to say it anyway. Just to sound knowledgeble on the subject.

"And anyway. The Justice League is already a band, if I am correct." Light said.

"I think we should be called Titan Beserkers. It sounds... Interesting." Beyond contributed.

"That sounds weird, Beyond. No one would listen to us if we were called that. And anyway. It just doesn't suit us." Halle said.

"Royal Leather Waste. I think it goes." Mello said, smirking.

"Ooooh! I know! We should be called Unicorns Rainbow Rape!" Misa giggled.

Everyone, including me, facepalmed. "Oh come on, Misa. Having a name like that? Might as well call your self 'Prince of Anal Sellouts'." I said. Everyone laughed.

"See?" Near said after some time, "Matt's smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he could play an instrument." I glared at him, and he smirked.

"Yeah, we never asked. Can you play an instrument?" Mello asked me.

"No. Not really." Near raised his eyebrow at me, "Well... Kind of..."

"One does not simply 'kind of' play a musical instrument. You either can, or you can't." Light said, chowing down on his apple.

I sighed. "Yeah. I can."

"And what, pray tell, is that musical instrument?" L asked, thumb between his lips.

No way of getting out of this one.

"I play the piano." I responded.

Mello smirked. "Really? The 'piano'? Sounds too regal for a guy like you to play the 'piano', Matt."

"Well, I don't have a keyboard. And we've always had the piano. It was my Grandad's. He taught me how to play."

"Can we listen to you play Matt?!" Misa squealed.

"Yes, Matt. That would be interesting." Near said.

"You only want to listen to him to laugh at him Near, because of your abilities being as good as they are." Halle muttered.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I butted in.

"Why not? Should be entertaining." Beyond cackled.

"Because... Well... I just don't want to."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?" Misa begged.

"No."

"Why? Too scared?" Mello asked.

"No. I just don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me." I took my dinner tray back and set off wandering outside. Might as well go see my sister.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt!" A familiar annoying female voice rang in my ears.

"Cue glomp from Jenna in three, two, one-" My older sister latched onto me at lightning speed.

"Hey! I found him!" She yelled and some of her 'friends' came into view.

I recognised them, because all of them had been at our house at one point for one of Jenna's stupid sleep overs or something.

Kiyomi Takada. Annoying girl who liked to fangasm over me and my piano-ness. But she won't admit that she's crushing on me. I hate her so much.

Couple Ryuk and Rem. Last names, unknown to my brain. They're okay, I guess. I don't really talk to them.

Sayu Yagami. She looked so much like Light Yagami... Oh. Yagami, Yeah... They'll be related.

I do recall having walked past Jenna's bed room while she was there, discussing how much she loved this Matsuda guy. Oh. Matsuda is here too.

"H- Hey Matty..." Kiyomi said.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Jenna said.

"Why should I?"

"Say, we haven't seen you all day. Does that mean you made some friends?" She asked.

"I- I think so. I mean, they were nice... Except for this one kid. I really don't like him."

"What's his name?" Ryuk said, finally catching up, with Rem on his back.

"Near, I think. He hates me because I think I might be friends with the guy he's stalking."

Rem laughed. "Everyone knows Near. Could it be Mello that you're friends with?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"That'll explain it. Everyone knows he has a HUGE crush on Mello."

"Hah. Gaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" Yelled Kiyomi. She has such a big mouth. I hate her. I hate her so  
much.

They all know I'm gay, but little Miss Takada refuses to achknowledge it.

Jenna and her friends turned to look at me, to see how I'd react to Kiyomi's little 'outburst'.

"What?" I asked, glaring at them all.

"Never mind, Matt." Jenna said, giggling guiltily. "Just don't be late home, okay? Grandad is coming to give you another piano lesson tonight!"

"Right." I sighed.

I ignored Kiyomi's fangirling and everyone else's laughing.

Matsuda slapped me on the back like we were friends or something.

"Women, huh?" He grinned. I nodded.

"Well, see you round, guys. I need to go settle something with that sheep dude." I stormed off as the bell rung, and went to my classroom.

Mello's POV:

"Halle. I need to find another song. You know, for my solo." I said, staring at the paper in front of me with song titles on.

"Why are you asking me? Near is going to be your accompaniment, ask him." Halle said, combing her hair with her fingers.

It's some form of music week next month, and the teachers have asked all the bands to do a song for it. Well, more like, the band has one song, but there has to be duets and solos of such from each band member. And the only song I want to sing to, has keyboard. And I'm not contaminating my favourite song with Near's germs. If that's even possible.

Maybe... Just maybe, I can get Matt to help.

"Mello? Stop dozing off. This lesson is about music! You should be interested!" Mr Robinson said.

I looked up at him. "Yeah well, Near is going to be playing keyboard for just about all of my band members. I think I should either, do it myself, or get a new keyboardist."

Half of the room gasped, and the other half laughed. I just ignored Near's glare and turned to face Matt.

Matt glanced at me, before quickly rolling his eyes and started his worksheet about songs that go well for each instrument.

How dare he!

"Matt?" Near said from a couple of rows behind me. Matt looked up and then got hit in the face by the paper aeroplane that was sent flying at him.

He looked up and glared at Near, and then looked at a letter which fell out of the aeroplane.

Matt studied it for a few seconds before re-adjusting his goggles.

"Come on Mello, hurry up and think of a song! Also, one of your band mates is waiting for you down in music." Mr Robinson said.

I got up from my seat with the music sheet and headed for the door. I turned back to look at Matt.

I don't know why. I just did. And I heard:

"Oh, it is so on!" From a fuming Matt, to a smirking Near.

"Please don't kill anyone!" I yelled. "Except Near." I added.

Once I was down in the music room, I started to look for my microphone.

"Mello! I know what song I should sing!" Misa yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I screeched. "You'll end up bursting my ear drums, dumb bitch."

Then Halle slapped me. "That's my sister you just insulted, dick."

I rolled my eyes. "You hit like a girl, Halle."

"Incase you haven't noticed, I AM a girl." She glared at me.

"Really? I would never have known!" I said sarcastically and dodged a punch that was aimed at my face.

She sighed and turned to Misa. "Is this the song that you wanted me to sing with you?"

"Yeah. I've decided this is my new favourite song. And in this band, it's only the singer, who's playing the keyboard, and a drummer. So it'll be us two, Beyond and Near!" She giggled. "But, I want to listen to Matt play the song..."

It's so obvious that she has a crush on the poor guy. As well as Light. I feel sorry for them both. But she'd work so much better as a lesbian.

Don't tell her I said that.

"Don't be stupid, Misa. He's probably crap." I said.

She pouted. "Well, we'll just have to find out!"

"You know he won't play, Misa." Halle said.

"We could always get Near to trick him into it?" Misa responded.

"Dumb Blonde. Only stupid people fall for Near's tricks." I said, blocking another slap from Halle. She gave me a weird look for that insult. I wonder why?

"I'm off to go steal the sheet music for that song from Near."

"Anything else to add?" I said, smirking.

"I hate you." She stormed out of the room.

"I get that alot."  
No wait, I don't bitches be too scared to say it to my face.

"You're so mean to her, Mello!" Again, dumb Blondes.

Wait a second...

"And anyway, Mel-chan." She smirked."You're blonde too!"

When one is as awesome as moi, they tend to not give a shit about their hair colour.

"Come on. I think Near's down here. I can hear piano. Must escape." I said, dragging Misa out of the room.

I casually peered in the room which Near always goes in to practice on the keyboard there.

As usual, there was Near playing on it. But Matt was stood next to him.

A couple of seconds later, Near walked out, appearing to be in a very bad mood indeed.

"He's good." Near mumbled to no one in paticular before stalking off.

Then Matt left the room. "You played G instead of F#!" He called after him, smirking.

"Did you play for him, Matt?" Misa asked, eyes wide.

He ignored her question. "Meh. He's not as good as he claims to be." And then he walked off.

Now that's saying something. Near is excellent.

Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

RN: I don't own Death Note, nor VOCALOID, if you can't guess who Mello's little brother is in this fic. ;) Or anything else that I happen to mention. xD

Hope you enjoy it! :3

Side note, there is One Direction bashing in this chapter. If you like that band, pretend it's someone else. Do as you please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four:

Matt's POV:

I walked out of the school to find the carpark, and fumbled for my car keys.

Where did I park the damn thing? Grrr.

And there it was, the redness shining under the sun.  
Next to it, happened to be the sexiest motorbike I'd ever seen.

"Wow. The owner of that has amazing taste in vehicles." I said to no one in paticular, when a certain Blonde carrying a helmet came up beside me, unnoticably.

"Hmmm. The red Camaro or the black Triumph Daytona?" He said.

"Holy shit! Where did you come from?!" I shrieked.

He smirked at me. "God sent me down to scare the living shit out of non believers like you."

"Non believers? What are you, Titania, Queen of the Faries?" I laughed.

His face went deadly serious, glaring at me, like he was going to end my life then and then. "No. I'm a Catholic."

"Oh... I- I'm sorry..." I was apologising for something I didn't even know I'd done, stuttering worriedly.  
Oh yeah, I wanted to live. There were so many characters that I hadn't cosplayed as at a gaming convention yet!

But then his face lightened up and he grinned at me evilly. "Hahahaha. You should've seen your face! So, did I scare the crap out of you?"

The fucking bastard! "I hate you." I then proceeded to unlock my car and haul my school stuff in it.

"So, the car's yours? Well, this may come as a bit of a shock to you Matt, but that Motorbike happens to be mine."

If I were eating something at that moment, then I would have sprayed it out of my mouth.  
Like the cereal meme guy.

But seriously? A guy as gorgeous as that has a motorbike like that?! It's almost as if God is teasing and punishing me for being gay. My life sucks.  
Mello needs to stop being to damn awesome or else I'll seriously start to fall for him.

Sure he's beautiful and all, sings like a bitch, dresses sexily and has a sexy motorbike, but I haven't fallen for him yet.

Yet.

I mean, I hardly even know the guy. Come on.

Well, I don't actually remember the last time I looked in a mirror, but I'm pretty sure, that I have the face of a retarded horse. Hense to the floppy hair and daily wear of my goggles.

"Matt..? Hello?" He slapped me.

Yep. There is no way in Hell that we are compatible. I hate him. I hate him so much.

"So, Mello, you are trying to tell me, that this hunk of a piece of machienary, is yours? Woah."

"Yeah. So... Where are you heading then?" He asked, putting his helmet on.

"Erm... Home... I have a-" I'm not going to bring up the piano right now. "I mean, my Xbox 360 is calling me. I promised myself that I'd go and re-play the whole of Halo 2, on legendary."

"Mmm. You really are a geek, aren't you?"

I smirked at him. "Well, I best be off now. Master Chief is calling me!" I got in my car and drove home, wondering if I could maybe play video games with Mello one day.

"Oh, hello, Matt!" My Father looked up at me from the newspaper he was reading as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Dad." I responded, putting my stuff on the kitchen worktop.

"Oh by the way Matt, your boyfriend's here."

Yeah... My Dad's awesome. He has no objection to me being gay. He even encouraged it, the cheeky bastard.

Wait... What? Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend...

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"You know, that nice lad you brought home when your Mother and I left for the weekend to go to Uncle Mikey's funeral. I told him to go upstairs."

Oh. That guy. I really don't want to see him right now.

And he's not my boyfriend.

"Oh. Thanks Dad. I'll go see him."

"Also, try not to be too loud with him. Your brother just got back from Japan. Don't wake him up."

"Daaad." I whined at him. "I'm not going to have sex with him!"

He chuckled as I walked out of the room.  
I reached the top of the stairs and entered my bright poster filled bedroom.

"Matt!" The guy sitting on my bed grinned at me.

"Frank. What the fuck are you doing here..?"

He pouted. "What a nice thing to say to your boyfriend."

I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "We did it once, Frank. That does NOT make you my boyfriend." I dropped him, walked to the window and lit a cigarette.  
"Now get out."

"But, Matt, I-"

"Leave!" I screamed at him.

"Fine." He said, standing up and walking over to me. "But Matt, I want you. And I always get what I want." He left, leaving me stood there, wondering what he meant.

Mello's POV:

I unwrapped a chocolate bar and shoved it in my mouth as I picked up the television remote and put a film on.

The Hunger Games. Nerdy shit, I'm assuming.

"Mel!"

"Stop calling me that."

My little brother walks into the room.  
"I heard the start of my favourite film!" He says, grinning at me.

"Aha. I knew it was nerdy, Len."

His bright blue eyes blink up at me, as he jumps onto the settee next to me.

Time passes and the film finishes, Len asleep on my lap.  
I'm too soft.

My phone beeps with a message from L.  
'Light instructed me to inform you that we are all going out tonight to a bar. Would you like to join us?'

I text back:  
'Sure, why not? What time, and where?'

After some details were made, I went up to my room, leaving Len.

"Hum... What do I wear?" I said, staring myself down in the mirror.

Silly question. Leather, obviously.

As I dressed, I recieved a text saying that Beyond, L and Light would come and give me a lift.  
I'd rather take my Motorbike, but I might as well go with them.

Around the time they said to get me, Len ran into my room.

"Get out, squirt."

"S- Sorry Mello! You're friends are here..."

"Thanks, Bro." I ruffled his hair, locked the door and walked out to the silver car outside my house, after grabbing my wallet and shoving it in my leather trousers.

"Hey, Mello." Beyond said, hands on the steering wheel.

"Hi. S'up?" I responded.

"Mmm... Not much. Just that Light's-"

"Shut up Beyond. He doesn't need to know!" Light yelled from the back seat.

I smirked. "What now..?"

"N- Nothing, Mello-kun." L said, his face almost covering his flushing face from the front passenger seat.

Light... And L...

Oh no. This can't be good.  
Poor Misa's heart will be broken.

Oh well, not like no one saw it coming.

"Oh, I get it."

"No you don't. You just, don't, Mello." Light said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I smirked again. "Sure."

"Almost there, guys." Beyond cuts in.

"Nice."

Matt's POV:

I sat in the black and white bar, drinking vodka and coke, gazing at the lights shining down onto the dance floor as some busty brunette bitch flirted with me.

I like this club. I come here often. Every Thursday and Friday, to be precise.  
It's called 'The Death Note'. Pretty cool. It attracts all sorts of people:

Emo,  
Scene,  
Rocker,  
The people that think they're popular,  
Nerds (Me)...

The list is endless. I just can't think straight when I'm half drunk.

"You're inscure. Don't know what for."

I started to sing along. I mean, why not?

"Your cracking mirrors as you walk through the door,  
"Need paper bag. Don't show your sag,  
"Being the bitch that you are is enough,"

Personally, I think my lyrics are alot better.

"Every one else in the room can see it,  
"Every one else but you,  
"Baby you blacken my world like nobody else,  
"Nothing you do actually gets me overwhelmed."

They're crap. But better.

"And when you smile at the ground, it explodes!  
"You don't know, you don't know you're a dumb bitch,  
"If only you saw what I could see,  
"You'd understand why I desperately want to scream,  
"And I'm looking and you and I can't belive,  
"You don't know, you don't know you're a dumb bitch!"

I looked around.

I was stood on the bar top.

Drink in hand.

People around me, clapping.

The band singing, glaring at me.

I took a bow, and the crowd clapped louder.

"If you're gonna play at a club, play some real music, bro!" I slurred.

I then took the oppertunity to look at a group of people that were laughing.

"Look, Light-kun. Matt can sing too!"

"Yes, he certainly can."

"Hue hue hue. Hum... Now I'm out of jam. Crap."

Light, L and Beyond, sat on a rounded couch over by the bar.

And a very pissed off looking Mello behind them.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

RN: Hey! Thanks for reading. Yes, Len is the VOCALOID Len Kagamine. ~Bows~

I don't like One Erection. And I made up that parody with one of my friends about a year ago. Now that I look back on it, it's pretty shit. But oh well. ^^''

Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
